


I don't play horror games but fine if it's for you

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic because they're past the post-horror-game cuddles, Horror game fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, but sacrifices must be made for Baek sometimes alright, i guess, okay Kyungsoo is just an angry lil birb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: “Baek, I get that you’re a Competitive Spirit ™ but that really shouldn’t be applicable whenI’mthe one playing the game for you.”Where Baekhyun is too scared to play a horror game alone but wants to experience it anyway, and Kyungsoo is there just wondering how bad his lapse of judgment must have been for him to agree to play.





	I don't play horror games but fine if it's for you

**Author's Note:**

> #I'mTerribleAtNamingThings
> 
> I just tried to play a horror game because I thought I could handle it but oh boy couldn't I. Suffer with me Kyungsoo <3

“Why. Why do I do this to myself?” Kyungsoo’s character turned the corner of the dark hallway, ambient music growing louder in warning. “Why?”

“Shh…” Baekhyun’s voice came behind him, over his head. He was sitting on the sofa in between Baekhyun’s legs, back pressed against his chest. In his hand was the controller. He was fear.

“Baek, the music is getting louder.’

“That just means you’re going the right way.”

“...that’s definitely not how that works. That’s definitely not how any of this works.” His character crouched as he approached the end of the hall. Yep, that was definitely the sound of heavy breathing. Christ. Save his fucking soul. “Baek…”

“Just go.”

Fine. He made his character go that one last step into open air and the feedback was instant. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun screamed.

“Go go go go go--” Baekhyun was chanting in a voice that became progressively more high-pitched and urgent. Kyungsoo yelled at him to shut up, but his character didn’t get very far anyway. The monster grabbed him, and the screen turned black. _You’ve been killed._

Kyungsoo leaned back against Baekhyun’s chest and tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart, dropping the controller in his lap. “That’s it. I can’t play this game anymore.”

“But babe…”

“Why did I even agree to do this? Why do you even _want_ to do this? _How is this fun?!_” They had agreed to a nice game night together. Or, more accurately: Kyungsoo had finally given into Baekhyun begging him to play games with him. But when he’d said yes to Baekhyun’s incessant pleading, Kyungsoo had expected a nice, cute multiplayer game with cats, or something. Instead he got this. A single-player, creepy-as-fuck horror game with the least welcoming background music Kyungsoo had ever heard. 

So, Kyungsoo regretted everything. And he still didn’t understand Baekhyun’s logic in choosing the game, nor his own logic in agreeing to play it.

“It’s fun.”

“It is not fun.”

“But you love me.”

“Not enough to finish this game.”

Baekhyun fiddled with Kyungsoo’s fingers, not answering. Kyungsoo turned to find he had his puppy eyes on. “But we’re so close to the end…”

“You can do it without me.”

“Soo…!”

“Baek, I get that you’re a Competitive Spirit ™ but that really shouldn’t be applicable when _I’m_ the one playing the game for you.”

“Just one more time.”

“...”

“...”

Sigh. “Fine.”

Kyungsoo turned back and chose the ‘try again’ option. Screw Baekhyun and his cute-ass face. He felt the resentment building as his character took that familiar route down the hallway to certain death. Again, the music became louder.

“You know what? Fuck it. The game wants me to go this way? I’m not going this way.” Kyungsoo turned abruptly just before the end of the hall (heavy breathing be damned) and searched for another way out. When he found the ladder bypassing the monster he grinned in spite of himself.

“You did it!” Baekhyun kissed the top of his head. “Is that the exit?”

“Yes, fuck yes it is.” Kyungsoo’s character noted that out loud. He was maybe five meters away. And then…

“Oh.”

“No. No, please.”

Thudding. Heavy breathing. Kyungsoo sprinted for the exit but--

_Game over_

Kyungsoo almost sobbed. He curled up in Baekhyun’s lap and gave up.

After a while, Baekhyun shifted a little in the seat. “Well…” His voice was hopeful. “Third time’s a charm?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep it's a short lil boi. Just like Kyungsoo. I just felt the need to get something out because I have so many half-written ones and it's like WHY. WHY ARE THE IDEAS OK BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO WRITE SMOOTHLY AHHHH
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoyed :)  
Until next time <3


End file.
